Back Again
by Cappsy
Summary: Post season two... A twist on her original 09 siblings and how they all got together and will be reunited with Max later. What their lives are like and everything. M/A... On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

"Dylan, will you please come back here?" Brin asked the younger transgenic. She was not happy that the mission took them to Seattle. It wasn't exactly a safe place for transgenics to anymore.

"Awe, Brin can't we ever just take our time returning to base after a mission instead of rushing back?" Dylan replied back to her.

"Not here we can't… Dylan, what's wrong?" Her younger sibling had all of a sudden stopped and had a look of suspicion on her face.

"I thought you said this part of Seattle is unoccupied…"

"It is. Why did you see something?"

"Yeah, I could have sworn I saw something moving on that roof over…" Her words cut off. The next thing Brin sees is Dylan falling to the ground. She runs over to her sibling and tries to determine if she is alive or not. Dylan hisses and says, "Just call for back up I'll be fine."

Brin whips out her phone and dials the number engrained in her head. It rings and is finally picked up. "599."

"Zack it's Brin. The mission took us to Seattle."

"Is everything okay?"

"The mission was a success, but while trying to retreat through unoccupied parts of the city we got attacked. We need back up."

"Okay we'll be there soon we aren't actually that far away. I will lock onto your GPS monitor. Hang in there. Zack out."

"Brin out." She hung up and turned around only for everything to go black…

* * *

At the same time, an alarm rings in the main base of Terminal City. Max runs out of her office. "What the Hell is going on?"

"Mole just shot someone that was walking through and knocked out the person with her. The little one is starting to fight back," Alec tells her.

"Damn it. I thought we agreed that no one would do anything without my orders." With that said she ran out the door towards the fight. She gets outside and finds Mole. "Get your ass back inside." He gives her a look, but takes out a flask takes a swig and runs inside.

Max slowly approaches the stranger. The girl hisses, "Get back I am not in the mood."

"You're hurt let me help."

"I'll be fine you just better hope my sister is." Max takes another step forward and the girl gets into a fighting stance. Just then another shot rings out and the girl falls to the ground.

"Damn it cease fire," Max yells in anger. She was about to go help the girl when 3 people in masks come out of nowhere. The one in front is holding a pretty formidable weapon.

He looks at Max and says, "Step back or I will hurt you." Max steps back and lets the stranger grab the young girl. She looks towards the others who were grabbing the other unconscious 'guest.'

"Oh my God, Brin," was all Max could say.

"Yeah Maxie it is her." The man holding the little girl said. He sounded familiar and then it hit her.

All she could say was, "Zack?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah Maxie, It's me. No time to catch up right now. I have to get these two medical attention." He turns to the two holding Brin and says, "Move out."

Max just watches them go, knowing that he was right. They both needed medical attention badly. When she can no longer see them she goes back into the command center. "Who the hell fired that last shot?" No one answered her so she kept going. "You wounded two of us. They were X series and one of them is an 09er like me. So please tell me who gave the order to terminate." She was getting really mad now. No one was answering her.

Logan who was also in the room could sense the anger and, with his gloves on of course, gently grabbed her shoulder, "Max come on. You need to calm down a little. Let's take a walk." She lets him lead her out the door. She hated yelling at them, but god they could be stupid. "So you said it was an 09er. Who was it?"

"It was Brin. I saw Zack too."

"Man that's a little heavy to deal with after all this."

"Yeah, but I am more angry that someone would give Mole neutralization orders before checking, what the visitors were."

"I know Max. I know." They sat outside and looked up at the sky. She liked sitting outside it was quiet and she could think.

* * *

The group finally makes it back to the van with their injured. The two standing by it saw their sisters. The dark haired one shouts, "What the hell happened?"

Zack answered as Krit and Zane lay Brin in the back and took off their masks, "They got ambushed Jondy. Dylan took two sniper hits and no one know s what happened to Brin."

Syl replies, "For some reason I feel like Max is involved."

Krit answers before Zack can, "And you would be right. Though she did stop the attack." He saw his sister's face. "We'll get her back Syl I promise. It will just take time."

Zack looks at them all, "but for now we need to get to the helicopters that are waiting for us. Thank god I called them as soon as Brin called. Let's move out." They all piled into the SUV. Zack drove with Zane on lookout while Jondy, Syl, and Krit all worked to stabilize their sisters. All of a sudden a cell phone rings. "This is 599."

"This Director Renfro, What's your status?"

"On our way to the waiting med-evacs now, Brin is unconscious injuries unknown. Dylan is passing in and out of consciousness with two gsws, one to the chest one to the abdomen."

"ETA?"

"Unknown."

"Keep me posted. Renfro out." At this point they pulled up to the two helicopters. They all scrambled to get Brin and Dylan on the copters. Krit, Zack, and Zane rode with Brin while Jondy and Syl rode with Dylan.

On the copter Dylan started to regain consciousness. She couldn't help herself and swears, "Mother Fucking Bastards. That was cheap using a sniper on unarmed people." Jondy and Syl look at her and smile because she was at least healthy enough to swear. Suddenly their smiles disappeared when they heard the medic.

"She's coding, get the paddles." Jondy and Syl shared a look of fear and then turned their attention back on their dying baby sister.

Meanwhile on the other copter, the guys are talking. They were nervous because Brin wasn't in good shape, but at least the medic said as long as they got back to base in time she would be okay. Apparently the guy hit a pressure point that knocked her out and she got most of the injuries, like the concussion, when she fell. Zack pulled out his phone when the pilot said ETA 15 minutes. The person on the other side picked up. "Renfro."

"Director, 599 reporting update. ETA is 15."

"Good how are they?"

"Brin is stable, but I don't know about Dylan. The other copter had more equipment so I couldn't fit."

"Very well, I will be waiting for your return. Renfro out." Zack hung up the phone and tuned into what Zane and Krit were talking about.

"I know it's not our fault, but I can't help, but feel guilty. If only we had gotten there quicker."

Zack was quick to step in, "We got there as fast as we could and you know it Zane. Sometimes accidents happen." He nods, but still feels that slight guilt. Soon the copter starts a descent and they all look out the window to see the base home sweet home. Seeing as the one in Wyoming was destroyed, they moved to a base in Montana. Another state that has a small population and easy to keep secluded. When they finally land they rip the doors open and see the waiting medical staff. They rush over to the copter and help the three X5s get Brin out. Zack looks towards the other copter to see how Dylan is doing. He sees her stretcher being ran as fast as possible into the medical building. He walks over to Syl and Jondy and asks, "What happened?"

Jondy looks at him and then looks back in the direction they had taken Dylan before answering very quietly, "She coded." Zack just looked at his sister's face which had a tear streaking down it. He wiped away the tear and pulled her into a hug. Even a hard ass like him had their moments. Just as he was letting her go the director walked up. The five remaining soldiers got into attention.

"At ease team. I want to let you know that you did what you could. Jondy, Syl go get cleaned up and then report to the med building and keep an eye Dylan. Zane get cleaned up and then go and watch Brin. Zack, Krit get cleaned up and then come to my office. I want to know _exactly _what happened out there. Team dismissed." She walked away and they all sprinted to their housing waiting to see what came next.

* * *

* * *

Not the world's best Cliff Hanger. Anyway I did mean for Renfro to say their names. Let's just say she changed a little. The next chapter or so should explain why she is alive. I always thought she seemed to get the short end of the stick so I am trying a different route. Max will be seen again. You can count on that. PLEASE review any ideas, suggestions, complaints, corrections, questions, couple pairings (s you can tell I am slightly leaning towards a Zane/Brin couple. Haven't decided on a Max/Alec or Max/Logan yet), anything is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

So thank you to C.A.S. for being my first and so far only reader as I know of. Here is the next chapter and 4 is in progress as I speak.

* * *

* * *

They all were sprinting towards there living quarters and didn't see Tinga and Jace. They almost ran them over, but with their transgenic nature were able to stop just in time. Jace looks at their faces and asks, "What's going on?" Everyone except for Zack continue inside.

He looks at his two sisters and sighs, "A mission took a wrong turn and Dylan and Brin are critical. Syl and Jondy will keep an eye on Dylan while Zane will watch over Brin. Krit and I have to report to the director."

At first all they could do was look at him and then Tinga just says most likely to herself, "Why did I have to request not to go on that mission? It should be me instead of Dylan Damn it."

Zack says, "Don't blame yourself. It was a freak accident. I think it has more to do with location." Tinga gives him a funny look. "They were in Seattle." Both sisters gasped, but immediately understood. Zack ran in to get ready and after around seven minutes all five were out the door again. Jace and Tinga stayed there and told them they wanted updates ASAP.

Zack and Krit went into the main building. Zack knocked on the director's door. "Enter." Zack and Krit make their way in. "ah Zack, Krit at ease. Take a seat." The two X5 sit down. "I've been going over the files and the attack just doesn't make sense. It had nothing to do with their mission."

"Permission to speak ma'am," Zack asks.

"Permission granted."

"It had to do with our sister Max and the concentration of X5 in Seattle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm positive."

Krit adds, "It was definitely her. Actually we kind of owe her. I'm pretty sure that she saved Dylan. She called off the assault."

"That is interesting. Well with that news I am going to get a team together and we are going to work on that Seattle problem. For now you are dismissed. Go back to your quarters and wait there for further instructions. Take that to the others that are still there as well."

They both stand up and salute. "Yes ma'am." They turn and leave. They jog back to the quarters wondering how their two sisters were.

* * *

Both Brin and Dylan were rushed into an OR. Brin was out after three hours, but she was still unconscious. She was in a private room now with Zane watching her from a chair. He was pretty scared for his sister. Both of them, but he had always felt a connection to Brin. He couldn't put his finger on it, but she always meant something slightly more to him than the others. Well not more just different in a way. He could see Brin was looking semi peaceful, but that could just be the pain killers. Still Zane was getting tired even an X5 couldn't go without sleep. He grabbed Brin's hand ever so gently, lay his head down on her mattress and fell asleep.

Dylan had not been so lucky. Zack was given an order to go check on his two sisters about 6 hours after they got back. Brin was in her room, but he couldn't find Dylan. He saw Jondy and Syl standing in the hallway near two doors, labeled authorized personnel only. He saw there faces and knew the answer to his question, but he asked anyway, "How is she?"

Jondy answered as Syl seemed to be somewhere else. "She's still in surgery. I'm worried Zack."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "She'll be okay. Jondy we all know the fighter she is."

She sighed, "I know I just can't help but worry a little and Syl here is definitely not going to be okay if Dylan doesn't pull through. You know how close they are, we all are."

He sighs as well, "I know just hang in there. I have to get back to quarters call me if anything changes or you need me."

"You know it big brother," Jondy gives a small smile. Zack turns and starts walking away. He looked back just once to see them both staring at the door again. She would pull through she had too.

After Krit and Zack left, Renfro sat at her desk thinking. That young transgenic, a 5.5 since she was the only one of her group to make it, was very special to her. After all she did save her life.

_Flashback _

"_Director, I heard some commotion down here and I thought I would come and help. Director? Director? Shit." _

"_Where am I? What the?"_

"_Calm down director. It's okay."_

"_What happened?" As soon as she asked the events came flooding back._

"_You got shot by a soldier with shitty aim or so I've been told and I got you out of there just in time. I found you unconscious." She knew the truth about how she got shot, but she wasn't going to bring it up._

"_How long have I been out?"_

"_Two, three weeks tops."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Don't mention it."_

_End Flashback._

After that Renfro changed her ways and started to rebuild Manticore. She brought back all the soldiers minus the ones who were killed and in Seattle. They did have a purpose and she learned the transgenics were very much humans. She had that little one, Dylan, to thank for that. Dylan has to be okay was all Renfro could keep thinking.

* * *

Around 15 hours after they returned to base Dylan was finally out of surgery. It turned out the bullet to the chest hit the main artery and her heart so it took some major repairs, the one to the abdomen was much easier to fix. She also coded a few times on the table. In her room Syl sat in the chair with her head on the mattress sleeping while Jondy stood near her head stroking her hair. They were so relieved when the doctors said she would be fine. Thy still waited anxiously though. She had yet to wake up and it was making them nervous. Jondy had called Zack to tell him the good news and asked if he could let Zane know. She had not been willing to leave the room and still wasn't.

It was around a day later and both Syl and Jondy were asleep in chairs on either side of Dylan. Neither had left the room since she was brought in. Dylan was finally coming out of her pain killer cocoon and it hurt like hell. She was trying to retreat into it go back to where all she did was dream, but it wasn't working. She was attempting to open her eyes, but she was sore. She managed to get them open and looked around. Damn she was in the med. building that meant she had gotten shot at least once. She looked around again and saw Jondy and Syl on either side of her. They each held one of her hands. She didn't want to wake them, but she really wanted to talk to them and find out what had happened. She squeezed both her hands lightly. It was enough though. Both stirred and quickly sat up. Jondy looks at Syl. "Did you feel something?"

"Yeah I did. Do you think…?" She cut off and looked down. She saw her baby sister lying there and said to her, "Dylan if you can here me please open your eyes or squeeze my hand again." Dylan did just that. The lights were a little too bright at the moment. Syl smiled and looked at her sister.

Jondy looked and said, "Dylan can you please open your eyes?"

Dylan kind of murmured trying to maintain the little strength she had, "I did… too bright." Immediately Jondy got up and dimmed the lights. She thought about it and it made sense after being in the day for a day or two the light was bound to be a lot.

"Okay little sis, I turned down the lights," Jondy says as she slips her hand back over Dylan's. Dylan opens her eyes again and looks at her sisters and smiles. She went to try and sit up, but the pain was too much. Syl noticed the grimace and adjusted the pain killers in the IV.

She smiles slightly and says, "Don't try to sit up. It is too early."

"What happened? Never mind don't answer that. How long have I been out?"

"Almost two days. One bullet nearly destroyed your heart and aorta. You're lucky."

Jondy looks at them both and smiles. I'm going to tell Zack, and the rest. I'll be back later."

"Okay," Dylan can't help, but say it. She knew the others were probably in a panic. Jondy got up and left. All of a sudden Dylan starts panicking slightly. She just remembered the rest of the details from before. "Where's Brin is she okay?" Syl saw the panic and was trying to calm her down, but the longer she took to answer the more Dylan feared the answer.

* * *

* * *

Okay so there is that part. Soon I will bring Max and terminal city back, but not quite yet. I'm starting to think about offering a deal. If you review and ask I will attempt to read your stories as well. How does that sound????


	4. Chapter 4

"I said, where's Brin?" She was really starting to get nervous. Dylan hated not knowing what was going on with her sister.

"She's okay. She's a couple rooms down, but she will be fine I promise," was all Syl could get out.

"Can I see her? This is all my fault. She shouldn't be in here."

"Calm down Dylan talk to me."

"She wanted to keep going. She wanted to get back home as soon as possible, but I wanted to slow down for once and not rush back. Now she's in here and it's my fault."

"You listen to me Dylan. It is not your fault you could not predict this would happen. We all want to slow down once in awhile. It's natural. Usually we can without any problems. This was just one of those times a problem occurred okay?"

"Still she probably hates me."

"No she doesn't. She can't not ever. You are her sister, my sister; we all care no matter what."

"But…," was all Dylan could get out before she started sobbing. Syl sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her baby sister into an embrace. They sat like this for a while until Dylan had finally stopped. Syl then sat back into the chair, but continued to hold Dylan's hand. The doctor came in to check how everything was going and left again soon after. Dylan finally fell asleep and Syl just sat there watching. She didn't hear Zack come up. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. They said nothing, but shared a look that told Zack what he needed to do. He left the room and walked down to Brin's room. He walked into her talking to Zane and the doctor.

"Please, can I go see her?"

"I think it is too early. You are still recuperating yourself."

"Sir she hasn't slept since she woke up even with the meds it was restless. If she could just see her, it would put her mind at ease." Zane looked at the doctor pleadingly.

"Well as long as you carry her and you don't stay for too long I guess it's alright," The doctor finally giving in knowing he would most likely lose anyway. He then walks out nodding at Zack.

Zack startles Zane and Brin as he says, "She's sleeping, but I know she wants to see you too. I'll come grab you two as soon as she wakes up again."

Brin looks at him and asks, "How is she?"

"Physically she'll be fine, she'll heal up perfectly. Emotionally she might need much more time though."

Brin looked worried. "Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Well I was going to check on her after Jondy told me she had woken up. I got to the door when I heard her talking to Syl and then she started sobbing and finally fell asleep. Before she broke down she said well…"

"What did she say Zack?" Brin was in no mood to beat around the bush. She was very close to Dylan and wanted to be sure she was okay.

Zack hesitated a minute and then continued, "She said she felt guilty and that it was her fault you were here." At this both Zane and Brin looked at him like they had been slapped. It wasn't anyone's fault what happened. Brin knew that.

"But why? There was no way she could have stopped the guy from hitting me she had just been shot."

"She said that she had wanted to slow down just a little even though you insisted they kept going. Then it all happened."

"Dear god she can't truly believe that."

"She does though. Syl told her that it wasn't her fault and you didn't blame her. I'm going to go check on her and as soon as she wakes up I'll come get you."

Brin looks at him and says very seriously, "You better. Even if you have to wake me up, I don't care, do it."

"I will Brin, I promise." With that he walked out and back to Dylan's room. When he got there he could see Syl checking all the monitors. She always was careful when it came to all of that stuff. He walked over to the bed and brushed Dylan's hair out of her face. Syl looked at him and smiled. She knew their leader was very serious, but it didn't mean he cared any less. As soon as she finished checking her sisters vitals and the output of her meds she went back and sat in her chair. Zack looked at her and asked, "Any problems?"

"No, her vitals are stable her blood pressure is back to normal everything looks perfect. She should be back to normal in no time. There is a problem though."

"Syl what is it? What's wrong with Dylan?"

"She blames herself for what happened to Brin. She says it is all her fault."

"I know I heard and you did an excellent job telling otherwise. I'll deny I said it if it gets out, but you did a better job than I ever could have."

"Thanks Zack."

"Don't mention it. Really." She just smiled at him. After that they just watched and waited for their little sister to wake up again.

* * *

Brin had lost track of time waiting for Zack to come back to her room. She knew it hadn't been more than a few hours, but it felt like an eternity. Zane was starting to get nervous because she wouldn't relax. Thankfully, just as he was about to call for the doctor, Zack walked in. He nodded and Zane immediately scooped Brin up and walked out the door. When they got to Dylan's room Syl was standing near her head so they could set Brin in the chair. They were talking about something. Dylan went silent when she saw Brin. Zane set her in the chair and then signaled Syl to wait with him outside. Syl nodded and walked to the door. They both agreed these two needed to talk alone, but they couldn't go too far just to be safe. Dylan looked at Brin and just said, "I'm sorry."

Brin looks at her in astonishment. Even though she knew she was still amazed her sister could think that way. "For what? I should be apologizing to you."

"Okay well for starters it's my fault you got hurt and why should you be sorry?"

"I just feel like I could have done things differently."

"That is a mutual feeling, but it is my fault not yours."

"Let's make a deal. We will both agree that it is neither of our faults and it was just a freak occurrence."

"Deal."

"Okay, that's what I like to hear." With that said Brin and Dylan embrace. What they didn't know was that Syl and Zane were working something out in the hallway.

* * *

"I know it is abnormal, but you have to admit this is not a normal circumstance."

"I agree Zane but I have protocol to follow. You know that," the doctor said.

Syl adds, "Yes, but you know the director and Colonel care deeply and I'm sure they would allow it this once." As if on cue the director walks up to the group. She finds it odd, but decides to figure out how Brin and Dylan are first and then ask about the group in front of Dylan's room.

"Hey doc. How are my soldiers?"

"They're both on the mend and should be out in a week, perhaps sooner."

"That's good, now what are all of you doing out here? I thought you two would be with Brin and Dylan."

Syl decides to answer, "They are talking in Dylan's room and we thought to give them some time to work things out. They are both taking the blame for what happened."

"I see, is there anything else I should be let in on?" The director asked because she just got a feeling that something was hanging in the air.

Zane decided to answer her this time, "Well ma'am Syl and I were wondering if it were possible for Dylan and Brin to either be in the same room or allowed back at the quarters for the last week."

The director was thinking because it was an unusual request but then again this was an unusually tight group, but that also made them a very effective team. "Well leaving the med. building is out of the question, but I think putting them in the same room is okay. That is if the doctor's are okay with it." She added on because she didn't want to upset the doctors.

The doctor answers rather quickly, "As long as you're okay with it we are. I'll call a couple nurses to move things around now."

"Very good, Syl, Zane go let them know and then go get cleaned up. You guys have been here for too long. I will wait here until you send someone to take your place. Dismissed."

The two immediately walked into the room to where the two sisters were talking and laughing. They looked up when they heard someone come in. Dylan saw the weird look on Syl's face and just had to ask, "What's up Syl?"

"Well I have to give you two some bad news." Syl immediately saw how her sisters tensed up. "You two have to be roommates until you get out of here." They both relax, but give Syl an evil glare. Syl just laughed and continued, "Zane and I have been given orders to return to quarters. The Director is going to wait here until we can send someone else. I have a feeling she wants to talk to you guys."

"We'll see you later right?" Dylan was happy her sister was getting some rest, but she had gotten used to her sister being there.

"Of course I'll come back as soon as I can hopefully tonight. I'm pretty sure Zane feels the same way. Well we're off then." The two sisters nod their heads and Zane and Syl leave. They sprint to the living quarters as fast as possible because the sooner they get there the sooner they can be back.

At that moment the Director walked in, "What happened out there?"

The girls sigh and Brin decided she should start. "We had followed the target to Seattle because we couldn't get a clear shot before then. Those familiars are tricky. We had just completed it and were on our way out. It was obvious Seattle wasn't transgenic friendly so we went through the abandoned sector. Then we stopped for a moment and all hell broke out. A shot was fired and Dylan fell. I went to make sure she was okay and then called backup. After that everything went black."

Dylan took over, "I got up and ran over and checked her pulse. Then this other transgenic was coming towards me. I told her to back off, but she kept saying I was hurt and needed help. I denied and she started to back off and then I heard the shot, but before I could move it hit me and I was out. I came in and out after that for a while, but everything was fuzzy so I don't remember much."

"Thank you, I'm working on a plan to bring those transgenics home. Apparently they made a base there. I'm pretty sure they mistook you for the familiars that we have been sending you guys after." At that moment Jondy and Zack walked in. The director walked out without another word. Soon the nurses were there and had everything set up for the two to share a room. Brin was back in her bed and Jondy and Zack took the chairs. A week later Brin and Dylan were dressed and preparing to go back to the barracks so to speak and to active duty.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

I promise there will be more action coming up. The next chapter will most likely hold training, the plans to take down TC, and at least one scene from TC with Max. Once again all things accepted in a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Brin and Dylan just left the med. building and were heading back to their barrack. It resembles a house more than barracks, but it is definitely a barrack. They just got to the door when it opened. Before they knew it they were being embraced by one sibling after another. Dylan felt something grab her leg and she looked down and smiled. She lifted up her nephew Case and twirled in a circle and then hugged him. She always loved having him and Cam in the house. Apparently her two brother in-laws were already at work. Immediately the group started asking questions all at once. "How are you?"

"Are you okay?"

"How do you feel?"

Dylan was starting to get slightly overwhelmed when she was saved by the PA. "Unit one report to your training stations, Dylan report to the obstacle course now." She just smiled at the group and ran off. They all just shook their heads. That was their sister always willing to train even after injury. They all immediately went off Jace took Case and Cam to their school and the rest went off to their training.

After a few hours the unit was told to go to a mission briefing. Everyone left together except Zack, who went off to get Dylan who was doing tests designed to see if she was fit for active duty after injury. He came across Dylan sprawled out on the ground with a very upset and angry face. The instructor looked slightly amused. Zack asked him, "What's wrong with her?"

The instructor chuckled and said, "She was half a second off her usual time on the obstacle course and it pissed her off," Zack sighed and relaxed. He knew his baby sister was extremely hard on herself.

"So she's fit for active duty?"

"Oh yes, more than fit."

"Good." Zack turned to his sister, "We have to get to the briefing room." She was up in a second. She saluted her instructor and then the two transgenic jogged away. The instructor was always amazed at how much the little one pushed herself.

The two made it to the briefing just as the Colonel started. "As you know there were rumors that there was a transgenic block in Seattle. After the incident last week we sent a recon team in to do more investigating. It is true. We need to get a better look on things so two people from this unit will be going in for a closer look. We would like to use Syl and Dylan." The entire team minus Dylan tensed. She was always ready for a mission.

Zack decided to speak for the group. "Sir don't you think it is a bit soon after her recent injuries?"

"I'll admit we usually don't do this, but she is the best at remaining undetected and that is key to this. Especially, since it is a transgenic stronghold." Zack sighed. He knew he had been beat. Colonel Lydecker continued, "Syl, Dylan go suit up, you'll get more information on route. Everyone else, dismissed." Everyone gets up and leaves. Syl and Dylan jog to the quarters and everyone else just walked briskly. Dylan and Syl ran up to their individual rooms and got changed and got small bags packed. When they got down to the common room everyone was waiting. They each embraced the two one by one. This was normal for whenever a unit member did not go on a group mission. Krit lingered quite a while at Syl. Those two rarely were off the base at different times so it was a bit harder for them to handle. Zack lingered at Dylan giving her a stern look because he was worried that she wasn't quite yet ready. Dylan noticed and said, "We'll be back before you know it. I'll be fine I promise." He felt only slightly better, but stepped aside. The two mission ready transgenics headed for the door and then once outside jogged to the waiting SUV.

* * *

Meanwhile in Terminal City Max is sitting at her desk in her make-shift office. Alec walks in unannounced as usual. "What ails you all mighty leader?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

"Fuck off Alec, I'm not in the mood and I really don't feel like handing you an ass beating."

At this point he became serious because he knew how Max could get. "I'm sorry. Are you still thinking about what happened last week?"

Max looked at him ready to bite his head off again, but saw that he was being genuine and not a smart ass. "Yeah, I mean at least two of those people were the siblings I escaped with in 09. It's just hard, you know?"

"Yes and no. I understand that hurts you to see them again after all this time especially when they seem angry at you. I can't, however, understand completely. You and Biggs, rest his soul, are and were the only other transgenics I've ever felt truly close too. I know I can be an ass, but it's true Max I care about you. You have showed me what it's like to be a part of something more. I'll admit, I know you hated it but, I miss Manticore. There I felt like I belonged. Here I feel almost ostracized."

"Really? Well you shouldn't. I know you have a sweet side to you, I've noticed. Also in case you haven't noticed many look up to you when it comes to Manticore because of all your experience. Not everyone here wanted its demise and I know it. I even wish it was still here now because even though I was hunted, at least I knew I would live and to this day Manticore still feels like home. I hate admitting this, but when I was back there a small void that I've had, had been filled. Now it is here again."

"Well why don't you and I take a walk and we can continue to talk about us and our feelings toward each other." Max gave him a look. "Awkward, I know, but we really should figure it out."

* * *

After the SUV ride to the hangar and the copter ride to just outside Seattle, Syl and Dylan finally started their recon. They made it is to the city with no problem. They had a slightly harder time getting into Terminal City, but still made it in fine. Syl was on the roof looking for snipers while Dylan walked around. "Status Dylan."

"Nothing much a few transgenic walked by, but otherwise…"

"Otherwise what Dylan?" There was no reply so Syl called again, "Dylan? Do you read? Dylan?"

"Code 4. I repeat Code 4."

Syl tensed up immediately. This was not good. This was not good at all.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

So I decided on A Max/Alec pairing. Sorry to all Max/Logan fans, I like Logan, but I have always felt their relationship was a boss/employee friendship kind of thing. He seemed more into using a transgenic to help Eyes Only rather than into Max as a lover. Anyway the usual request please review…


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the wait I had no internet...

Thank You to all who reviewed.

Alan Grey: I value your opinion 100% and look forward to hearing from you again.

Sandra: I was actually thinking about that myself. It could fit.

Grace: Thank you for reviewing  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

Shit, was all Syl could think. This was not good. How could she have been spotted? Like the Colonel said she was the best. Suddenly Dylan came back on, "All clear. False alarm just a transgenic couple sorry for the scare."

"Thank the heavens. You had me scared shitless."

"Then you're not going to like what I have to say next."

Syl tensed up. She had a feeling she knew what was about to come. "Just tell me."

"I'm going to go deep cover." Dylan heard a gasp, but continued. "It's the only way. I can't get any idea unless I do. Call base and get back up. Set up a camp outside the city. I will contact you when I have enough info. I'm going to cut communications now. I don't want to be caught. Talk to you soon."

"Dylan, wait, don…" She was too late she could already tell the line was dead. Base was not going to be happy. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number she had been told to call with any information.

"Renfro."

"Director this is Syl."

"I didn't expect a call from you already."

"I didn't expect to call, but Dylan changed plans."

"Why do I get the feeling it involves something I'm not going to be happy with? Just give it to me straight."

"Dylan decided that there was no way we could truly get the info we want without going in so she went deep cover and cut communications. I called to get back up and to see what to do next."

"Okay well find a location outside the city to set up base camp and I will send back up. As for Dylan, she knows what she's doing." At least I hope she added to herself. "Renfro out."

Syl pocketed the phone and headed out of the city. She really hoped Dylan knew what she was doing. She had to. She already figured out that the Director would want a base outside the city.

* * *

Renfro was nervous, but she was convinced that everything would workout. "Units 1, 12 and 13, report to the briefing room immediately. Have bags packed and be ready to move out," she said over the PA. Then she called Lydecker. "Deck I need you in the briefing room too. Yeah you'll want to have a bag ready too. Thanks." When she finally walked into the briefing room ten minutes later she saw unit 1 look at her with anxious eyes. They were not going to like this. She started to talk, "Listen up. The mission to Seattle changed a little." The entirety of Unit 1 tensed up as one. "Dylan went deep cover and we are setting up a base outside of the city. Syl is finding a location as we speak. Unit 1 you will be there as eyes and the attack squad when time is set. Units 12 & 13 you will be on sentry and look out duty to keep the base safe. If need be you will assist in attack or be search and rescue. Colonel Lydecker will run the base until the mission is complete. Understood?"

A unison, "Yes ma'am," sounded.

"Dismissed." The group got up and left for the copters that would be taking them to Washington.

* * *

Meanwhile Dylan wandered purposely into the view of the couple. The couple looks at her and the female decides to speak. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"I'm looking for a place to sleep because I have been on the run and I thought this was deserted and my name is Dylan."

"You look familiar."

"Yeah, I got shot somewhere around here last week or so." Alec and Max look at each other.

"Are you X series?" Max asks.

"The one and only X5.5, Everyone else who got my cocktail bit the dust before they were even born so I was given a half step."

Alec answers the questioning look on Max's face, "Yeah, I've heard of her. She was kept fairly isolated at Manticore, but everyone heard of her. The cocktail consisted of, correct me if I'm wrong, snake, feline, shark, and even a tiny bit of dog and bat to enhance the frequency range of hearing. It was no surprise that most bodies couldn't hold it. After a while they gave up and she was the only one. I never got to work with her though I wanted to."

"Aw shucks well I feel honored." Dylan said only slightly sarcastically.

Max looked at her and said, "Where's your barcode? I can't help but notice that the back of your neck is barcode free."

Dylan looked a little stunned but remembered she hadn't known these guys and answered, "Oh for some odd reason my barcode didn't end up on the back of my neck. It is here just behind my left ear." She pushed her ear forward and pulled her hair back. Max saw the barcode and was very surprised, but satisfied.

"Come with us and join Terminal City." The couple turned around and led her to a building. Max looks at everyone and goes, "Everybody this is Dylan. She is joining us. Please try and make her feel welcome."

Immediately a woman comes up to her and said, "Names Original Cindy, but you can call me OC. I'm no Transgenic, but Max is my boo so I'm cool with you all." She grins and turns to Max, "We still got some real coffee? I could use some."

Max said, "Yeah I'll get it. Dylan will you come with me please." They walk into a small office and Max hands OC a bag. OC immediately left to go make her coffee. "For some odd reason I felt this immediate bond to you. Do you know why?"

Dylan sighed she really didn't want to have to deal with this. "Yeah. You and I are biological siblings. Your mother, our mother, didn't die when everyone said she did. It was a few years later while giving birth to me."

"That explains it quite well. So you know Brin and Zack…"

Shit, she really wanted to avoid this. "Who?"

"The girl you were with and the guy who took you out of here."

"Oh well of course Brin was with me in Manticore, but I blacked out and when I woke up I was in a hospital alone and Brin was no where to be seen so I ran and came here again for some odd reason." She was proud of herself for coming up with this on the spot.

"So you don't remember being carried out of here?"

"No sorry."

"That's all right he was just someone I knew. I'm sorry you got hurt. I swear, I didn't want it to happen. Anyway stay where I know where you are. If you are my biological sister I don't want to lose you again."

Dylan rolled her eyes everyone treated her this way before they saw her fight. "You bet Max. Oh and it's fine it wasn't your fault. It just happened. Just curious, can I see a schematic for where people stay in here? It would be nice to know where I would want to go when I want to be alone."

"Oh yeah of course, just come over here." Dylan walked over and started to take mental pictures of the data she was being shown.

* * *

Outside Seattle the Manticore base was already set up. Lydecker was at the command post and units 12 and 13 already left and started sentry duty. Unit 1 was preparing to spy. They got their orders from Lydecker and then converged on the city and started recon in Terminal City. Syl and Krit were walking the streets when they heard talking. "So you're sure you're my biological sister." They looked at each other and sighed, Max. She must be talking to Dylan. That girl was good at deep cover. She could easily wrap people around her finger in seconds. It was especially easy in this case they figured since the two were biological sibilings.

"Yeah, I would show you the lab work and data, but it didn't survive the fire." She looked at Max who just grinned. "Well you did what you did, but I promise we are biological sisters." Dylan gave a glance to the side street they just walked by. She quickly dropped a bundle of paper and kept walking. Max was showing her the city after showing her the schematics. Syl was always surprised at how her sister could spot someone even if they were trying to stay hidden. Syl shot out and grabbed the papers and opened them up. They read, _Almost ready for attack. I just need to get out. There are ordinaries so be careful with the plans. Here is a schematic of where everyone stays and how open it is. Good Luck!! I'll contact soon._

Syl talked into the chip, "Guys we got something. Dylan just gave it to us. Let's head back to base."

Zack answered, "Roger, team let's move out." Five minutes later you can see seven people moving away from the city. When they get back Zack goes straight to the Colonel, "Sir, we have the stuff we need to start their destruction."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

So now you see that like Max, Dylan has her own mind set and will do whatever it takes to get the result she wants. The next chapter is guaranteed to hold betrayal. How and who is the question…

Read, Review, Enjoy…


	7. Chapter 7

Lydecker smiled at the news he had just received. The plan could begin and Dylan would soon give them the rest of the information they needed. He always knew she was just as special as her sister. He started to look over the papers. A knock out gas could do the trick, but it would have to be strong. This was going to take a few days, but definitely less than a week…

* * *

A few days after Dylan had gotten the information to her siblings she was readying herself to leave. She wasn't gaining any new info and it was time to help get this attack finished and get home. She was tired of being away from base and her own living quarters. It seemed she was either always away on a mission or in the med. building. She longed to sleep in her own bed. She left the command center unnoticed. It wasn't hard because no one ever really paid attention to her except for Max, Alec, and OC and all three of them were out doing something or other. Dylan had grown amazingly close to those three though she knew the relationship with OC would disappear because she wasn't a transgenic. She wondered how close she would be with Max and Alec though because sometimes PsyOps couldn't even erase strong emotions towards others such as hatred. She shook that thought from her head however and ran towards the edge of Terminal City. She was just about to leave when she heard someone. "Leaving already?"

_Shit_ was what passed through Dylan's mind. _Max is already on to me. _Max saw the shock and fear in her sister's eyes. She continued on not waiting for a response, "Don't worry. Alec and I have known what you've been doing and have been helping you all along." Complete shock filled Dylan's features. _But how? I know I was being sneaky. This is impossible. They're helping me? Why? I thought they loved this place. _Max saw question and amazement in her sister's face and decided to explain. "Yes this is has been our home, but we both admit that Manticore is home. Obviously your life isn't that bad from what I can guess anyway. The thing is that I am tired of running this place: The constant disobeying by the others, being mediator for every fight, running our program to save unprotected transgenics, fighting the familiars, and keeping peace with the city government. It is all just too much for me to handle. Plus on a side note. You were very good and it was only a guess, but it looks like we were right.1"

Alec decided to jump in. "So are we going to go to your base where Max and I can help you guys finish up your plans or should we just stand here and talk?"

Dylan sat there thinking for a moment. "Let's go. I trust you two more than enough though before we go anywhere I need the coordinates. Let's get outside Seattle so I can reestablish communication." She then turned and continued out of Terminal City with Max and Alec following. They made a mad dash to leave Seattle and the chaos that it was now. As soon as they got out of the city Dylan stopped. She made a signal to wait a minute and started to mess with her device. Finally it seemed to be up. "This is Dylan. I repeat this is Dylan. I'm leaving Terminal City to bring final information."

"This is Syl. Where are you at?"

"On the edge of the city. Do you have coordinates?"

"I can't give you exact, you know why, but I'll say go about 3 klicks to the North and you should run into us if your device is reading off the correct coordinates of where you are. Are you okay? Syl out."

"Yeah, be there soon. Dylan out." She cut the line again and motioned for Alec and Max to follow. "We have to go three klicks north." They started jogging through the woods.

All of a sudden Max asked, "What is going to happen, to Logan, OC and Sketchy?"

Dylan was not going to lie. "I don't know. To be honest they could be neutralized, brought to Manticore or have their memories wiped of all things Transgenic and put back at home. All I know is that they will not be allowed to disturb us. You know what happens when people interrupt Manticore business. They create problems to the point of forced neutralization."

"Thanks for being honest."

"No problem Max. No problem at all." They ran the rest of the way in silence. As soon as they got to the perimeter they could tell. There were armed guards all along it. Max and Alec look worried, but they just saluted Dylan and let her through. Max and Alec looked at her. She saw their looks so she thought she had better explain. "After we got Manticore up and running again we set up COs and Second's again. What unit number you are determines who is higher than you. I'm second in Unit 1 meaning I am second highest period. Well in transgenic sense. Unit one trumps the rest. After that it really doesn't matter, but each unit still gets their top two, but Zack and I pretty much run the show when needed."

"So Zack is Manticore then."

"Yeah, but I'll let him tell that story. Right now we need to get to Lydecker and get the plans worked out." She walked up to a tent and knocked on a post.

Max heard Lydecker call out, "Enter." Dylan motioned for her and Alec to wait outside. She walked in.

"X5.5-874 reporting sir, I have the final information needed to finish the plans."

"Ah Dylan, welcome back. Please give me that info."

"Yes Sir. Okay guys come in."

"What do you…," Lydecker trailed off as he saw Max and Alec walk in. He became slightly angry. "What are they doing here?"

"They hold the key sir. They know Terminal City better than anyone and they want to return to Manticore and agree that this isn't right anymore. Max knows she made a mistake and wants to help correct it, Sir."

"I see. Welcome back Max and 494? Do you have a name?"

"Yes sir, my name is Alec sir."

"Very good. Now, why don't you two help me finish up these plans. Dylan go get your siblings ready to strike. We won't be needing Units 12 & 13 just yours. Dismissed Dylan."

"Yes sir." Dylan saluted and left to find her siblings. Max and Alec didn't hesitate to get to work. They were immediately critiquing the plan and making changes to it. Max was making sure the three 'normals' could live too.

* * *

After Dylan left the office she went to the area that looked like the sleeping quarters. She walked in and saw her siblings lounging around. Zack looked up immediately. As soon as he saw Dylan he jumped up and hugged her. The rest did the same. Then Zack went all CO on her. "What were you thinking? Do you know what could have happened if you were found out?"

"Yes I do and I was."

"What?" The entire group shouted at once.

"Relax. It worked out in our favor. It turns out the leaders were sick of it and knew that it wasn't working. Plus they wanted to return to Manticore believe it or not."

"Really?" This time it was Tinga. She was always hoping they could be reunited with Max. Now she was just hoping that Max was the leader.

"Yeah and it doesn't hurt that they sort of have a thing for each other. So if one left, both would."

Jondy could see that look in her baby sister's eyes. She was purposely pulling this out, clearly enjoying the reactions. She also knew that she was very close to her and could get her to tell them what they wanted to know. "Dylan do you know their names?"

"Why?" She was being persistent on the teasing.

Jondy put on this face that she knew Dylan was dying to see, but it would get them the answer that they wanted. "Please Dylan."

Dylan sighed happily. "Yes I know what you all want to know. Yes, one of the leaders is my biological, but all of ours sister. It is Max and the guy is Alec. She told me once that he is the twin of the now deceased Ben." The entire group looked happy and shot silent thank yous to Jondy. Dylan continued on. "We need to get ready because they are finalizing the plans now." They all start to prepare and are done in no time. All the weapons are ready and everyone is suited up. They sat down again, but were just waiting for the orders. A few of them decided that they wanted to know more about Dylan's little escapade.

Tinga started, "Why did you decide to go deep cover without consulting base first?"

Dylan sighed. She had been waiting for this. "It would have taken too long and I would have lost the opportunity. It was also the only way to get a good enough look. You couldn't see or know anything really without being a part of it."

Brin decided it was her turn, but she decided to talk very quietly so that only Dylan could hear her. "Last week when you got shot, everyone was in a panic. How do you think we felt when we heard we couldn't contact you or know how you were? What if they had hurt you or tied you up? What if they killed you? What do you think it would have done to us?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that far into it when I made the decision. I was just thinking results." She looked like she wanted to pummel herself in the face. Brin realized that now. Her baby sister had a habit of beating the crap out of herself for things. It was just the way Dylan was. She always felt guilty when any of the others got upset about something. It was just part of who she was.

She looked at her sister thinking of a way to get her to stop berating herself. She finally thought of something, "Dylan you were just being the perfect soldier like we all are trained to be. You did what you should have done tactically. We just got nervous, but we always do when you go on a mission. You're the baby of the group. We'll always be that way because we care about you so don't get mad at yourself okay."

Dylan definitely cheered up at least a smidge. "Yeah, okay. Thank you Brin." They hugged and then Dylan said loud to everyone. "I'm going to go check on when we leave."

Brin looked at her and said, "I'll come too." Dylan nodded and the two walked out. The others just sat there wondering what the heck just happened and what those two had said to each other.

* * *

When they get to the command room they enter quietly. Lydecker was giving last minute instructions to Max and Alec. "Unfortunately you two are going to have to stay here. We can't let them in on the fact that you gave them up. It could ruin the plan."

"No we agree. It would look way too suspicious if Max and I showed up at the same time the attack happened. We will stay here."

Lydecker started to think. He had a better idea. "On second thought you three will be returning now. That way when the attack starts it will seem that you are unknowing. It will workout better. Be in the place that you showed me as the office because I will send in some of Unit 1 to retrieve you and bring you back here. Go now. Dismissed." All three saluted and sprinted out. They could not mess this up.

"Brin, departure is in 1 hour. This is just enough time for the trucks to load them onto to get here and lower suspicion on Dylan Max and, Alec. Get them and bring them to our leaving point. We will leave as soon as I get confirmation from the trucks. Dismissed." Brin saluted and ran back to the bunks. Everyone stood when she got there.

She picked up her gun and said, "We are to go to leaving point immediately." They all got up and grabbed their stuff. This was going to be one heck of a mission.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

So now we know that as Max said before she wants back at Manticore. Odd I know, but home is home and no one can change that. So next chapter the attack. What will happen to the 'normals' and how will it be set up. Review and you will see…


	8. Chapter 8

Brin started to head out side. Syl didn't see Dylan joining them so she asked Brin, "Where's Dylan?"

Brin didn't want to answer this. She knew how her siblings would feel. It was the same way she felt. Completely pissed, this was highly risky and if something was to go wrong. No she would definitely let Lydecker explain. She answered simply, "The Colonel will explain."

* * *

Dylan, Max, and Alec had just gotten back to Terminal City and were making their way to Max's office. Those three were always in and out so no one really noticed. They had gotten in the office and sat down. As soon as they sat OC walked in, "What's wrong Boo?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, just I know you and you seem tense."

"Just starting to wear out a little, even transgenics can't go forever."

"Well all three of you look beat so I am going to shut this door and make sure that it is known that you are not disturbed for at least three hours."

"Thanks OC."

"No problem boo." Max relaxed slightly when she shut the door. She was nervous about the plan. It was good, but it was a little scary. She was also worried about OC. Logan and Sketch too. She knew they would be allowed to live, but she didn't know exactly what would happen to them. She started to tense up again ready for the ordeal to be over with. She could tell by looking at Dylan and Alec they felt the same way. All they could do though, was sit and wait.

* * *

"Where's Dylan?" Zack demanded as soon as he made it to the Colonel.

"Well this is where you guys come in."

"What are you talking about?" Zack was getting frustrated. The Colonel was clearly holding something back.

"Dylan, Max, and Alec went back to Terminal City to curve suspicion. They are in the office that I designated and you guys will go in wearing gas masks to pull those three out."

"Wait so she is going to get a dose of that gas?"

"Yes, and I want her brought back here not in one of the trucks. All three of them actually, so here is a map with their location on it. The black-ops know what is going on so they won't go in that room. Your job is to make sure they get back here. Am I clear?" He barked the last part because he knew that they had to get started and the team was going to continue to protest.

"Sir Yes Sir." All of them answered. Then Zack took his CO position again and started to divide the team.

"Jondy, Brin, and Syl, you three will get Dylan. Jace and Tinga you will get Max. Krit, Zane, and I will get Alec. We wait for orders to move out." He was pretty angry. It was not right to risk Dylan like this even if it is to end a rogue city of transgenics. He didn't want to risk Max or Alec either, but after her recent injury, Dylan was his top priority. It could get dangerous fast, but he would make sure she, they, would be safe. It was his job as leader.

* * *

There was yelling. They could here the stampede running around and then the thuds of bodies dropping. It was only a matter of time before they would pass out too. Soon they started to feel the effects one by one. Alec was first. He yawned and then just felt very relaxed. Max was next. She didn't feel the need to yawn, but she did feel immediately relaxed. They were both out before Dylan even begun to feel the effects. After another fifteen minutes she was finally knocked out by the gas.

It was complete chaos. Everyone was running around. People were collapsing left and right. Logan and OC ran to the office right before the gas hit and were knocked out immediately in front of the door. Who knew where Sketchy was. One by one the transgenics across Terminal City lost consciousness. It wasn't long before the place was eerily silent.

* * *

Back at the departure point Lydecker gets a phone call. "Okay yes, I see, thank you." He hung up the phone. "Unit 1, move out." They went sprinting into Terminal City at full speed. They looked around until they found the proper building. They ran in jumping over bodies. They had made it to the door and two bodies were in front of it. Zack rolled his eyes. He never liked Logan. Everyone thought it was because he had a thing for Max, but it wasn't. They were siblings and he was beneath them. He couldn't let his sister be with the likes of him. Besides, he had some kind of weird feeling towards Jondy, always had. He pushed these thoughts aside as the unit finished moving the two bodies away from the door. He opened it and proceeded in with everyone else right behind him. They all ran to their prospective people.

Syl, Brin, and Jondy made it to Dylan. Syl checked her sister's pulse and became slightly concerned. It was a bit faster than she would have liked. Almost thready. Jondy picked her up and Syl and Brin watched like guards to make sure they would make it back to base without any problems.

Tinga and Jace made it to Max. They smiled. They would soon be reunited with their sister. Tinga took Max and Jace was doing the same duty as Syl and Brin.

The boys were not able to do the same thing as the girls. Alec was too heavy for only one of them. Krit and Zane each supported one side of his upper body while Zack got his feet. They made their way out of the room and back to the base.

The black ops were rounding up the bodies of the unconscious transgenics. They loaded them into the individual holders on the trucks. When they found the humans they loaded them into a separate truck so they could figure out what to do with them. This mission gave them a sense of accomplishment. They had finally been able to do what has been attempted since the 09 break out, to get all transgenics back to base. The entire mission took almost seven hours because there was a lot of transgenics and they had to make sure they got every single one. It was finished now and they were heading back to Manticore.

* * *

The team had just made it back to the temporary base. They had taken the three unconscious siblings into the sleeping quarters. They lay them down on the beds. They got ready to go check in, in the command center. Instead of making them come to the command center, Lydecker went to them. He relaxed slightly seeing Dylan, Max, and Alec all there. Though he could see the worried faces of the Unit so he asked, "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Syl answered, "Yeah, Dylan's pulse is a bit faster than it should be so it is slightly concerning."

"Okay well keep an eye on her. Let me know if it gets too off we may have to call in a med-evac."

"Yes sir. Do you know when they should be waking approximately?"

"Yeah, in about three hours. I had them in that room for a reason. It was farthest from the knockout gas drop zone so they would get the least amount of the gas possible. Let me know either way."

The group answered as one, "Sir yes Sir." They saluted him and he left. Syl went over and checked Dylan's pulse again. It was still too high, but it was slowing slightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Dylan woke up first after arriving back at camp. It was about an hour after they had gotten back and she found her breathing slightly labored. She started to sit up, but she felt dizzy so she leaned back into the pillow. She cussed loudly. Well as loud as she could with the way her breathing was. A moment later she could see Syl standing over her. Dylan went to try and sit up again so she could talk to her sister. Once again she was overcome by dizziness. Instead of laying down which she was trying to do, Syl helped her lean against the bed post so she could sit up. Syl checked her sisters pulse. It was still racing. Something just wasn't right. Dylan definitely needed to get checked out by a doctor. Syl looked at her little sister and asked, "How's your breathing."

"Let's just say it is harder than normal." This was reinforced by the sudden gasp.

"Okay. Take slow breaths. That's it slow it down a little bit more." She listened to her sisters breathing very carefully now to see just how bad it was. She was about to pull out her phone to call Zack about moving Dylan now, when the colonel walked in. She sighed with relief when she saw the field medic with him.

Lydecker asked Dylan directly, "How are you feeling?"

Syl gave her sister a "don't say anything" look and answered for her. "Her pulse is still racing and her breathing is labored making it hard to talk let alone breathe. She has also been having dizzy spells. It took her all she could just to lean against the bedpost with my aid." Lydecker nodded and made a gesture towards the bed. The medic went over and bent down next to the injured transgenic.

"I'm going to take a look now, is that okay?" Dylan nodded, but immediately regretted it. She went into another spell, but this time worse. Her eyes rolled backwards for a moment. When she finally came out of it everyone was looking at her with great concern. The medic immediately checked her over and called Syl over. "Sit here and make sure she doesn't fall while I go talk to the Colonel." Syl nodded and crouched down putting her hand gently on her sisters side. He stood up and walked over to the Colonel. He talked in hushed tones so the transgenic couldn't hear. "She needs to leave immediately. It looks like the gas may have put a hole in the stitches in her chest somehow. I'm not quite sure since I can't see in. She should be okay for a little longer, but she needs an OR soon and then she needs to rest and not do anything excessive for a while after."

"Do you have two copters in your party?"

"Yeah, but why both? I only need one to get her back."

"Unit one is going to go with her. They will be too distracted otherwise."

"Understood. Let me go get the stretcher and we will be out." He looked at the two still unconscious forms of Max and Alec. "I'll be back to get them as soon as I get Dylan back to base."

"Not necessary. We have copters here to take us back once we clean up camp. Just make sure Dylan gets back and fixed up."

"Don't worry I will." He walked out the door and ran over to the waiting helicopter signaling for the "EMTs" to follow. He ran back into the room and immediately went over to Dylan who looked like she had gotten worse in the minute he was gone. He had to get going and was worried that it was going to be hard to track down the rest of her unit. He and the EMTs got her on the stretcher and started to head out with Syl right behind them. It turned out his fears were unfounded as Unit 1 was standing near the copters waiting to be told which one to go on. All of them filed onto the second copter except for Zack and Jondy who climbed on the first copter with Dylan and the med crew. They watched the doctor stabilize their baby sister. Jondy tensed up when Dylan had a quick skip in her heart beat. Her hand shot out instinctively and Zack caught it and pulled it back to towards them. He squeezed it gently and Jondy leaned into him. Outside of Dylan and Max, from when they were little, Zack was the only one who could calm her down when she got out of control. She leaned her head onto Zack finally calming down just a little bit. They sat there together knowing that their sister would be okay. She needed to be. The rest of them wouldn't be okay if she wasn't.

* * *

The rest of the team on the other copter were talking about what was going on. "What happened? This was supposed to be fool proof," Brin asked.

Syl answered her, "Ordanaries need to learn to leave a room if they want us to not hear what they are saying. The doc said that the gas may have somehow destroyed the stitches in her chest. It caused a leak which started the problems. He said she should be fine as long as they get back within a certain window."

Krit caressed Syl's face when he saw the fear in her eyes. "She'll be fine. No one knew the gas would do this. Sometimes things happen unexpectedly. She'll just have to actually take it easy for once. At least for a little while."

"We'll just have to set a schedule to see who will make sure she rests." Tinga decided.

"Yeah, I'm sure the director would understand too. She knows how Dylan can get," Jace added. They all knew how Dylan could get. They all agreed and knew that Jondy and Zack would too.

* * *

Lydecker continued to pack everything up though he was doing it much slower than usual. Dylan was on his mind. He never would have sent her back to T.C. if he had known there was even a slight possibility this would happen. He felt so guilty. He heard a noise from the barracks. He saw Max and Alec stirring. He waited for them to fully wake and sit up. Then he asked, "How are you two? Are you okay?"

"I'm good, " Alec replied.

Max replied, "I'm fine, but the way you just asked that makes me think something is wrong." She looked around the room. "Where's Dylan?"

"She had to be taken back to base immediately because she ran into a complication." Both Alec and Max tensed so he continued. "Her internal injuries from her first encounter with T.C. hadn't quite finished healing. The stitches dissolved or something like that, causing a leak."

"What? Is she going to be okay?" Max asked frantically.

"She should be fine. She needs to take it easy when she gets fixed up again."

"I can promise you that I will make sure that she does. I will not lose my little sister when I just met her."

"I know Max. I know. Come on. Let's go board the copter and get back to base." With that the three of them left the tent and boarded the first of the three copters ready to take the remaining transgenic home.

* * *

Dylan had gotten into surgery swiftly and was out again in no time. All vitals went back to normal and she was able to breathe perfectly again. She could also move without getting completely dizzy. Everyone else went to set up the house and schedule for her return. Dylan in the mean time was getting ready to head back to the barracks herself, just a few hours after returning, since she was discharged with take it easy orders.

* * *

The copter had landed and Max and Alec were following Lydecker to the medical building. He knew that they needed to go to the director to find out what would happen next, but he also knew that it was key to Max's reindoctrination that she see her sister was okay. They made it in and Lydecker asked someone a quick question. He then headed towards a room. When he got there Dylan was already at the door leaving. He looked at her and asked, "How are you?"

"I'm good they used stronger stitches. They are even discharging me from med. As long as I take it easy."

"I have to take these two to see the director. Would you like to join us?"

"Yeah, I'd love to. It will save her the trouble of hunting me down later anyway." Max then stepped forward and hugged Dylan. Max gave Dylan a serious look. The kind of look that said I am about to go all older sister and in charge of you look.

Max said, "I will be watching to make sure. I don't want you relapsing again. Do you guys still have to do the water tank drill?" Max knew that it was designed to make sure all transgenic were in top shape, but it wasn't good for one that was injured in the way Dylan was.

"Yeah, but I did it the day before I got shot so I still have a while to go before the next one." At that Alec gave her a quick hug and the group headed out towards the director's office. All of them wondering what the director's reaction would be.

* * *

**So… Next chapter will hold the office scene, the reunion, and random scenes. More action and missions will be coming up. As always please review. Plus I am ready to strike a deal. Review and if you want to request me to do something for you I will try to do so. Just please review… **


	10. Chapter 10

They made it to the main building fairly quickly. Lydecker walked up to the director's office and knocked. "Come in." Lydecker opens the door and the group entered. The director was surprised to see Max in the group along with 494. Max was just as surprised to see her.

"Can I know the meaning of this?" Renfro asked fearing that it was another mass breakout scheme that would involve her being in pain again.

Lydecker was going to answer, but Dylan beat him to it. "Max realized the mistake she made letting everyone go and wanted to make it right. She helped make the plans to take down her city. Along with Alec of course. Plus she found out we were biological sisters and she didn't want to lose me."

The director couldn't help but chuckle. Dylan always knew how to make a tense situation calm. "Yes I see. So speaking about losing you, How are you doing? I heard about the problem with your stitches."

"I'm good ma'am, just told that I need to take it easy on training for a while."

"Yes well I'll make sure at least one of your siblings is with you at all times, even during individual training, to make sure you do."

"Yes ma'am understood."

"Good. So Max, long time no see. You helped?"

"Surprising I know, but I realized that no matter how hard I try to fight it I can't. Manticore is home and where I, all of us, belong."

"Well I'm glad to hear it Max, and obviously a serious reindoctrination is not necessary. Unfortunately you do still have to go through some, but I promise it won't be bad."

"No I understand, though I have had some fairly bad experiences there. In my childhood and the last time I was back. Speaking about the last time I was back you look better than when I last saw you." At this everyone in the room gave the two awkward looks, but they ignored them.

"Well you can thank Dylan for my current appearance and the new rules here. As you see it is more relaxed though rules are still present and you will follow them. As for the reindoctrination Dylan will go down and make sure nothing happens. I promise you that she will make it stop if anything does and then she will get me and heads will roll."

"Okay thank you. Should we head down now?"

"Yes, Dylan escort them please and I will call down the instructions. Max, Alec, welcome home." The two nodded and then followed Dylan out of the room. The trio were silent as they walked. They went back to the medical building. Instead of walking straight she turned and went down a flight of stairs. Max and Alec shared a look. Max then slid her hand into Alec's and they held hands the rest of the way down. When the trio finally made it down all of the stairs, there was a group of guards waiting. They nodded at Dylan and a couple turned around and started walking. Dylan followed them and Max and Alec followed her. The remaining guards walked behind Max and Alec. They made their way to a room with tables in it. The guard in the very front said something to Dylan inaudible to the rest. Dylan nodded and turned around.

She looked at Max and Alec and said, " These tables are where you'll be for a little while. They would like you to change into these gowns and then climb up. They will give you a moment of privacy." With that all said the guards stepped out and the door shut. "Sorry I can't leave. There has to be someone in the room at all times, but I promised myself, you, and the director nothing would happen so I decided I would be the one to stay in."

"It's okay Dylan we don't mind really," Alec answered. The two changed in record time. They climbed up on the table and Dylan put on the restraints. She looked at them apologetically and they both smiled at her. They knew the restraints were necessary to keep the scientists safe and to keep them from hurting themselves. Dylan stood next to them waiting for it to commence. She braced herself and it wasn't even her going through it.

* * *

Zack went to "sick hall" to check on Dylan. When he got to her room he became very scared when he saw she wasn't in it. He stopped the first nurse he saw. "Where is Dylan?" She looked confused for a minute, but then she remembered Unit 1 used names even though they were the only ones to do so. He pointed to the room impatiently.

The nurse realized who he was taking about, "Oh she was discharged earlier. She left about four hours ago."

Zack was not about to take this. "Impossible she hasn't returned to quarters yet."

"No it's true. She left with the Colonel and a couple other people. I heard them say something about the director."

He thanked her and briskly left sick hall. He made his way to the main building. He walked straight up to the director's office and knocked. He heard a reply, "Enter." Zack walked in and stood at attention. She looked at him and started up, "At ease. What is it?" She looked slightly agitated for the interruption. She was in the middle of a "conversation" with Lydecker. Zack didn't want to beat around the bush and he knew she didn't either. He started up, "Ma'am I was just wondering if you knew where Dylan was. I was told she left the medical building hours ago and that she came here. As her CO, I want to make sure she is okay." The Director knew it was more than that, but didn't really care. She didn't have to give him an answer, but she was going to anyway. She knew he wouldn't mind, too much.

"She was going to go to the barracks, but before she left Max and Alec came to make sure she was okay before coming to see me. She came with them to try and help explain the situation. I also got a call from the doctor's saying she shouldn't train for at least a week and take it easy after that. I also know Dylan, I knew she wouldn't rest at all and she might only take it easy for a week. So as I was sending Max and Alec down to Psy-ops I had an idea." She saw Zack tense and get ready to speak, but she continued on. "No, I did not send her to Psy-ops in that way. She is there for two weeks, that is all the reindoctrination they need because like you they willingly came back, for the protection of the doctors. I'll admit that another motive besides making her rest is to make this as short as possible. They trust her and it will make them more willing to comply. She will go to the barracks at night to sleep and go to Psy-ops during the day to ensure no training."

"Okay, how long until she returns tonight?"

"They will undergo their first and only treatment today in about ten minutes. As soon as it is over she will return."

"Thank you."

"Dismissed." He left and Renfro smiled. Back to the "conversation" with Deck. Zack was walking outside when he heard the screams. He cringed. The first session was always the hardest. He headed back to the barracks to fill in the rest of his siblings on the current situation.

* * *

Dylan stood there holding their tied down hands like a good sibling should. Like Brin and her had when Jondy and the others first returned. She waited until their screams subsided almost 30 minutes later. They were conscious for another 30. Then they finally did as all do. It was inevitable, they passed out. Dylan made sure that they were gently moved to their isolation cells. The scientists told her when to be back there. They wanted to start at 8:30 but were not allowed to without Dylan present on the Director's command. She saluted them and left. She made her way out of the building towards quarters. She was looking forward to showering and sleeping in her own bed. She was not looking forward to being badgered, though her siblings were sometimes good at sensing when they needed to back off. She walked into the barrack which was surprisingly empty. She took the opportunity to get showered and into her night uniform and went back down to the sitting area. She looked at the time and saw that it was when everyone was at mess. She picked up a book she kept on the center table and started to read. It would be a little while before they got back.

* * *

The group of transgenic sat at the mess table speechless. They could not believe what they had just heard. Yes, they agreed it was ingenious, but it was a little unnerving. Psy-ops was just an awful place to go even if you weren't getting "treated". Still this was smart. They all had not even touched their food. Too many nerves to get over. They all just sat there. Finally Zack had slipped back into CO mode. "Guys will you eat?"

Brin just looked at him, while Krit snorted. Syl answered, "Most likely no."

Zack sighed. He knew this would happen. "Then let's just go back to the barracks and wait. It will be better than sitting here and getting stared at." The whole group nodded in agreement and got up. Charlie and Victor agreed to take Case and Cam into work with them for the after dinner work hours so the transgenics could talk to their sister. They knew that some things were not for ordinary eyes and ears even if they were family. They walked off and the group of transgenic headed towards their barrack to wait for their baby sister. Little did they know she was already there.

Dylan heard something outside and set her book down. She looked at the door in anticipation. Any minute now her siblings would be walking back through that door. The door opened and they walked in. Immediately, before she had a chance to do anything, Brin had embraced her. Tight. She laughed to herself and said, "Brin I just left sick hall, I don't want to go back already." Brin smiled and let her sister go. One by one they all hugged her. Zack was last in line and after a quick hug led her to the couch and made her sit down. "I'm fine you know."

Zack shook his head before saying, "You need to take it easy. Like you said, you just left sick hall. You DON'T need to be back yet." He looked at her and continued, but softer, "Look Dylan. I can't watch you get hurt like that again because you didn't take enough time to heal. It would kill me."

She sighed, "I know Zack, I know. So on a different, random, and important note. I don't believe all of T.C. will be coming here." They all looked at her funny so she continued. "Some will definitely, but most of them had lived there for quite a while. They know each other too well. It might spark a rebellion to have them all together."

Jondy thought as she looked at her younger sister. She may be the baby of the group, but she was second in command for a reason. She had skills and intellect, not to mention strength beyond compare. She always knew what action should be taken even if it didn't always seem safe or right. "No, what you say makes sense. I'm just wondering how they will decide." She looked at her sister who immediately started analyzing it.

"Most likely it will be split up between X-series and the "nomalies". It seems like the most sound idea, though I'm sure some of the X-series will be sent else where too, just not a large number. They will definitely be split up between Units though. I believe, but am not sure, Zack, you and I are in on the process as far as units go."

"Really?" he asked obviously a little thrown off.

"Well yeah seeing as we are at the top." He just smiled. He swore she was too smart for her own good. She almost yawned, but quickly stifled it.

Unfortunately for her she wasn't good enough to get it past Zack. He turned CO, "To bed Dylan."

"Aw, but I'm not tired."

"I don't care. You need to rest. Go." She gave him a look, but went upstairs to her room. She would leave later anyway. She layed down on her bed intending to leave as soon as they all went to bed, but was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Little did she know Jondy, Brin, Tinga, Syl, and Jace had made escape impossible anyway, blocking all means of escape by sleeping on her floor in ways making her escape completely obvious to them waking them up if she moved..

* * *

**Ah so that was technically a reunion. The reunion with Max will be next chapter or so. Now I'm curious to know what you think I meant by "conversation" between Renfro and Lydecker because I want to see if you were right or totally off. Tell me if all relationships are panning out how you thought. Heck tell me if you thought it was crap. As long as you review. **


	11. Chapter 11

Dylan woke up at about 5:00 in the morning. She laughed when she saw the sibling mine field on her floor. She had to get ready to go back to Psy-ops, but she didn't want to wake them up. She quickly started analyzing their layout. She looked for weak spots and found them. She then snuck out of the room past all of her sleeping siblings. She made it to the shower room and to her locker. She kept her night clothes and a uniform or two in there. The uniforms were of course back up for situations like this. She got dressed quickly and went down to the common room. She was about to go on her morning run when she remembered that she wasn't training today. She sat down and read for an hour because the director asked her to meet her in her office at 6:00 for breakfast. The Director wanted to do this everyday while she was on the odd schedule of working in Psy-ops with Max and Alec. She looked at the clock and got up. She walked out the door and made her way to the Director's office.

Brin woke up and looked around confused for a minute forgetting where she was. Then she remembered she was in Dylan's room. She looked at the bed and cussed. She leaned over and shook Jondy awake. "What is it Brin?" Jondy asked clearly annoyed at being woke up.

"Dylan isn't in her bed. She somehow got by all of us."

Jondy looked and was in shock. "Aw fuck. How is it she can do this?"

"She always was the best at being undetected. That is why she is used so often for surveillance."

"Well let's wake up the others and make sure she isn't going for her usual run. I know the route because I go with her sometimes." Brin nodded in agreement. They then woke Syl, Jace, and Tinga. As soon as they told the others what had happened, all of them ran to their rooms and got changed in record time. They went down stairs and immediately headed out the door. They were sprinting so they could catch up to her quickly. They were scanning all surrounding areas knowing that it was completely possible that Dylan might change her routine to avoid being caught. Suddenly Syl made a sudden turn. The others were going to follow, but she signaled for them to keep going just in case. They knew she was right so they kept going. Syl jogged towards the transgenic walking towards the main building. She got up to her and looked. It was indeed Dylan.

Dylan smiled at her and asked, "What are you doing up? I didn't wake you did I? I tried not to."

"No you didn't wake me, Brin and Jondy did. I'm out here because you didn't wake any of us. We set up a mine field to make it impossible for you to make it out undetected. How did you by the way?"

"Oh it was easy. I analyzed the room and where you guys were located. All plans have small flaws and weak points. I found yours and used it. I would tell you exactly how, but would most likely lose my advantage so I'm not going to."

"You would. Where are you headed?"

"Director's office. Psy-ops uses weird hours so I can't eat breakfast in the mess and she won't let me go without eating. So she has me eating breakfast in her office. Probably dinner too."

"That is smart of her. Mind if I walk with you?"

"No not at all. I'm sure she won't mind either." The two girls kept going on and made it to the main building. They got to the director's office and walked in. The director looked up. She eyed Syl in surprise. Dylan answered the look. "She's making sure I am actually supposed to be here and not using this as an excuse to get out to go train."

"Well that is very smart of her. Would you like to join us for breakfast, Syl? There is more than enough here."

"Sure, thanks Director." All three of them sat down and started to eat. After a while the director started to talk.

"How was their first treatment Dylan? Did it go well?"

"As well as can be expected. They yelled like hell for a while, but they will definitely be ready within a week or two. They are not a problem at all. They are ready to return. Do you know what unit yet ma'am?"

"I'm thinking yours. I mean Max has a connection with everyone in the unit and I am not oblivious. The connection between her and Alec is more than sibling or friends. I can only think to compare it to Brin and Zane, you Syl," she nodded in Syl's direction to make sure she knew Syl heard her talk directly to her, "and Krit, and last but not least Jondy and Zack. You know those two are a thing. Even if they won't admit it to themselves. Oh don't tell the others. I want it to be a surprise about Max and Alec."

"Of course. I probably should be heading to Psy-ops now." Dylan mentioned looking at the clock.

Syl decided to speak up and make mention of an idea that was running through her head. "Director I would like to pose an idea. Would it be okay if from now on I escort her or something similar."

"Yeah, I think as long as you do some training during off times you can stay there too. It will help me keep an eye on her." She said smirking at Dylan. Dylan was about to say something, but the Director continued. "Yes Dylan, I give in. You can train, lightly. There are a few conditions however. One, you take it easy. Two, you only train with one of your siblings present. Three, you listen to them when they tell you to stop. Four, any sign of trouble you go and get checked by at least the field medic. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Dylan was willing to agree to anything as long as she was allowed to workout. She needed to do something. She wasn't designed to sit still.

"Very good. Well the two of you are dismissed and I will see you for dinner whenever the last session of the day is done. In here. Understood?"

Both stand up. "Yes ma'am," they said simultaneously.

"Very well, dismissed." Both transgenic salute and then leave. They walk towards Psy-ops and head down the stairs. Since they got there early, the Psy-ops scientist decided to start early. Syl shuddered slightly. She hated the way this place felt. Even if she was just there to keep an eye on Dylan. Dylan and Syl made it to the room and they each held a hand of the two transgenic as they went through the treatment. It was three hours later that they were allowed to leave for a little break. Syl was really happy to see her long lost sister even if she did have to be in that awful place to do so, but it was nice to get out for a little bit. They were given orders on what time to return and the two left promptly to go do some training. They got outside and Syl decided they would start at the rifle range because it was the least amount of physical exertion. Plus the director had told all instructors that they could do as they pleased while on assignment.

Syl looked at Dylan, "I want to go to the rifle range."

"Okay, but do you mind if we jog there? I haven't run in a while."

"Jog okay, but that is it no running, no sprinting."

"Fine with me. I want to take it a little slow at first anyway." Syl laughed at the thought of her sister wanting to take it easy. She made a gesture of her head and her and Dylan took off towards the rifle range. Syl picked up an assault sniper rifle while Dylan picked up a glock. She never was into the sniper rifles, but she had perfected all weapons so she picked up one of her more preferred though she liked hand to hand the best. Weapons were cheating in her opinion. They had been there for about an hour when both had unloaded an entire weapon. They examined the targets both satisfied with their results. Dylan looked up thoughtfully. "What do we do next?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe just an easy jog around base."

"Sounds good."

"We'll stop about forty-five minutes before we need to go back to work. Give ourselves time to cool off."

"You're the boss… For now…" Dylan took off. Syl just laughed and took off after her sister. They had been running for a little while when they saw their other siblings. All of them looked slightly distraught. Jondy spotted Syl and Dylan first.

She immediately yelled over, "Hey you two stop right there." The two shared a look. They really didn't want to stop. They wanted to get a little more done before heading back. It was too late though. The entire group was sprinting towards them. They stopped and waited impatiently. Jondy reached them first. She looked at them and asked, "Where the fuck did you go this morning?"

Dylan answered as the others reached them. "Well I left to go to a scheduled appointment with the director and Syl found me and joined me."

"May I ask what this meeting was about?" Jondy asked with a tint of anger in her voice.

"My helping out in Psy-ops with Max and Alec. She has me eating breakfast in her office since the hours are weird. She wants to make sure I eat enough. Is that a crime?"

Jondy kept it up as the others just watched the battle. "Fine I except that," she turned to Syl. "Why didn't you come tell us when you found out? Huh? Keep us worried for hours. Was that your goal?"

Syl was going to answer, but Dylan cut her off with a signal. Dylan was on the warpath since this was interrupting the little training she was allowed to do. "Maybe, she found me and went to make sure I wasn't lying about the meetings. You all would have done the same had it been you who found me I'm sure. Then maybe she was invited to stay and then she just might have asked the director if she could escort me to make sure I went straight there. Oh my favorite part. The director probably devised a plan to have Syl stay with me so I could do some training again that is monitored. You know during down time between sessions, but I'm sure it was much more important to fill you in. She shouldn't keep an eye on me when god knows that if she wasn't, I would be going full blast again. So you're going to yell at her for doing the right thing?? Cuss her out? In case you've forgotten I'm still second in command so you have no right to get on to me or Syl for that matter." Jondy was at a loss for words. They all were. Dylan rarely pulled the rank card when on base and almost never lost her temper. This was a new experience for them all. Dylan needed to get out of the situation. She knew she had to before she did something else she would regret. She decided on saying one last thing to the group. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to finish our run and get back to our assignment. If you have a problem with that I can reprimand you right here and now." She aimed the last comment at Jondy with daggers in her eyes. She then signaled to Syl and went off running past the group. Syl immediately followed, not wanting to make Dylan any madder than she already was. As soon as the others were out of sight Syl decided to try and talk to her little sister.

She had to think for a minute on a good way to start out so she wouldn't set her baby sister off again. "Dylan?" She decided this was the safest approach.

Her sister sighed. "I know. I shouldn't blow up like that. It's just that well as much as you guys mean well, I do out rank you. Sometimes you all forget that. I know I'm younger, but I worked my ass off to get to that position. I honestly don't need everyone questioning my every move. Any other 2IC would immediately reprimand, but I don't. I don't because I know we are family, but if I have to start, I will. I'm tired of the constant scrutiny. It is my job to be like that not yours or theirs. It's not even you as much as the others. You are gentle when asking me questions . They are overbearing. The only one I can't get mad at is Zack because he does out rank me."

Syl sighed. So this is what has been eating at her younger sister. It made sense. She had realized this awhile ago, but she didn't think it upset Dylan this much. "Dyl, I don't think they realize they're doing it, but you're right. I noticed it too. You were not in the wrong at snapping at Jondy like that, but I do wish you would have brought it up before you got to the point of blowing. It isn't good for your heart or anyone's heart for that matter to bottle that much baggage up."

"I know and I'll try harder in the future, but I won't apologize for what I did. It needed to be said."

"No, you shouldn't apologize I agree. We should probably head back down to Psy-ops just in case that took more time than we thought."

"I agree, let's go." The two jogged to the medical building and back to Psy-ops. They decided that they wouldn't leave during the next break to avoid more conflict. Even though Dylan had cooled off she could easily get worked back up. They were there until dinner. They sighed and settled in for a long rest of the day.

* * *

The other members of Unit one had yet to move. They were still in awe of what happened. Jace was the first to voice that awe. "What just happened?"

Zack answered because he knew exactly what had happened. He had been waiting for it to for awhile now. "It's simple actually, really simple."

Tinga asked this time, "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, as she stated she is second in command. For awhile now I have observed you guys stepping on her toes so to speak. You have been way to bossy and assertive which has caused her to have to fight for her spot, which is rightfully hers. It has been coming on for weeks. Today just happened to be the day of her meltdown."

Krit looked surprised. "But she seemed to have no problem with Syl."

Zack continued, "Syl always phrases her questions and uses a certain tone of voice that doesn't threaten Dylan's authority or position. She knows that Dylan feels especially threatened by everyone since she is the baby of the group. It's hard on her. She wants to prove herself but sometimes you guys make it hard for her to do so. We could talk about this all day, but we need to get back to training. We'll discuss it later tonight after dinner with everyone back."

Tinga looked at Jace. "Another night without the husbands and kids. We have really got to stop having issues. I miss them."

Jace gave a small sad smile, "Me too." They then followed the rest of them to the rifle range.

* * *

After the last treatment, one of the scientist called Dylan over for a moment to talk to her. "We want to do an extra set of sessions tonight to get them out a day earlier. Are you willing to come here after eating and work all night. We know your recuperating, but it isn't anything strenuous and we can get you a stool."

"No it sounds great. I was looking for an escape from going to quarters anyway. "

"I'll call the director as soon as you leave."

"Sounds good." He nodded at her and she walked to Syl who was waiting. She gave Dylan a funny look as they walked out. She was slightly curious about the exchange that had just taken place. Damn feline DNA was getting the best of her.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh he just had a question. It's all good. Don't worry. Let's go eat. I'm hungry." Syl laughed, but followed her sister to the directors office. They got there and the door was open. They walked in and saw the director setting up food on the desk. Dylan did a quick throat clear to let her know they were there. The director looked up and smiled. She gestured for them to take a seat. They did just that. She set up a few more things before sitting down herself. They ate in silence after they had all finished for the most part the director cleared her throat. Dylan and Syl looked up.

The director looked at Dylan and began to talk. "I approved the Psy-ops request." Syl gave the director a puzzled look. The director sighed, so Dylan didn't mention it. "Would you like her to know? As her superior you have the choice."

"I'll tell her." Dylan turned to Syl, "The scientist asked if I would go back tonight to make one less day in the end and I agreed."

Syl just looked at Dylan and smiled. "I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to you're the upper rank. Plus after today I think it might be good."

It was the director's turn to be confused. "What happened today?"

Dylan gave Syl an exasperated look that said what Dylan wanted to say. She didn't want to have to be the one to say it. Syl nodded and turned to the director. "When taking a jog around base during this morning's break we ran into the rest of our unit. Jondy started in on the both of us. Dylan had enough of it. She blew up at her and made sure that she and everyone else, minus Zack, knew their place. This has actually been coming on for a while now. They have been stepping on her metaphorical toes for a long time."

"I see. Dylan, you have to remember you are younger and their natural instinct is to protect you. Sometimes you just have to remind them that you are their 2IC. Well it's settled then. Dylan you will report back to Psy-ops and Syl you will go to quarters. Dismissed." Both of them stood up, saluted and left the room. They hugged each other quickly before going separate ways. Syl also assured Dylan that she would explain that she just needed some space. Syl braced herself for the tumultuous situation that was coming. She walked up and entered. She saw all of her other siblings waiting in the sitting room. They looked up when she entered.

Zack talked first, "Where's Dylan?"

"Assignment," was all Syl replied.

"Why?" Zack was being persistent.

"Because Psy-ops asked. She agreed, the director agreed, and she needs space."

"Space?"

"This morning hit her hard and she hates that she got like that, but she felt, feels, that it was necessary. Now she just wants to wait a while before dealing with it."

This time Jondy spoke. " I'm actually waiting here because I want to apologize. I realize that I have been pushing the boundaries too much."

"I know Jondy I know." Syl wanted to keep talking, but she was tired.

Krit knew Syl better than anyone else in the room and recognized the exhaustion in her eyes. "Guys I think we need to let Syl get some sleep. She looks like she is about to crash." Zack nodded in agreement and Krit pulled a very thankful Syl upstairs.

Zack looked at the rest of them and said, "We should all get some sleep. We'll talk to Dylan tomorrow and work this out." The words said suggestion, the tone of voice said command so the group went off and got ready for the next day before hitting the sack.

* * *

**So that was a long chapter . Not much action, but a lot of necessary info that needed to be set up. Next chapter should have Max and Alec leaving Psy-ops and maybe even the start of a new mission. Anything in particular you would like to see let me know…. As for stating the obvious please review….. **


	12. Chapter 12

It was the next evening after another long day in Psy-ops. Both Syl and Dylan were headed back to barracks. Dylan was apprehensive, but Syl had convinced her everything would be okay. They walked in and once again the entire group was waiting. Dylan stopped at the door and gave Syl a look that said this better not be an ambush. Syl just put her hand on Dylan's shoulder and led her to the arm chair. Dylan sat down and Zack stood up straight and walked up in front of her. He knelt down. "Dylan, we're all here to talk to you about what happened yesterday. Feel free to walk out if you feel the need, but please just listen at least for a little bit."

"Fine, but I will leave if I don't like where it's headed."

Zack just nodded and Jondy spoke up. "Dylan, I'm…" Jondy stopped abruptly as Dylan without delay tensed up. Syl immediately tightened her grip on Dylan's shoulder and Zack grabbed her other shoulder. They held her down, but they could both feel the anger burning out of her. She was sitting still though so Zack nodded for Jondy to keep going. "Dylan, I realize that I've stepped over the line and I'm sorry I never meant to. You know it's just because I care so much about you and don't want to see you hurt. Tell me when I'm doing it because otherwise I don't know that I am doing it." Dylan relaxed enough that Zack let go of her shoulder. Syl lessened her grip, but she kept her hand there just in case.

"I know and I never meant to get that mad. Just know that I will be a little stricter when I feel I need to be."

"I understand, we all do," With that said Jondy got up and walked over and gave Dylan a hug. All of the siblings did the same and gave their own apologies.

Zack looked at Dylan and saw the look of exhaustion in her eyes so he spoke up. "Dylan you need to get to bed. Shark DNA or no shark DNA, anyone would be exhausted after a melt down and no sleep for two days." Dylan didn't even want to argue she just got up and made her way to the stairs. Syl was still holding onto her shoulder, not to hold her back but to keep her from collapsing. As soon as Dylan's head hit the pillow she was out. Syl went to shut off the alarm clock to give her sister more time to sleep, but the only clock she could see was the wall clock. So she walked out and shut the door. The family of unit 1 was finally alright again.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The routine for Syl and Dylan was the same for the next week and a half. They got up went to the Director's office and then wet to Psy-ops, were there almost all day, then back to the Director's office, then bed. One morning it changed. When they got to the Director's office she was sitting at her desk. "Dylan, Syl, today is the day that Alec and Max get out. You are to go down immediately and then bring them up here to my office where I will then assign them to a unit. Dismissed." Both transgenic saluted and then walked over to Psy-ops. They found that the treatment room was empty so they went and found a guard. The guard led them to the holding cell area. They went to the first two doors in the hall. The guard opened them to reveal a suited up Max and a suited up Alec. They smiled and followed when Dylan signaled them to leave. When they got outside of Psy-ops they stopped for a moment. Max and Syl shared a long embrace and then Max hugged Dylan. Dylan looked at the large clock on the main building and immediately turned boss. She made a signal that had Max and Alec standing in confusion, but Syl nodded. She gave a slight tug on Max's arm and then walked up to Dylan who turned and made her way to the main building. Max and Alec followed as soon as Syl had without hesitation.

As soon as they got outside the Director's door Dylan turned around and addressed them. "When we get in side do exactly as Syl and I do. If you don't like something do not make an outburst. Only talk when addressed or given permission. The Director doesn't need much to send you back to Psy-ops as unready and I can't stay down there forever. I have to get back to active duty so let's not give her a reason to send you back." She waits until both Alec and Max nod then she turns around and knocks on the door.

"Enter." Dylan nodded at the two and then walked in.

"Ma'am, X5.5-874 and X5-701 reporting along with X5-494 and X5-452," Dylan said as she snapped into attention. The rest followed suite.

"At ease soldiers. Max and Alec you are being assigned to Unit 1 with Zack as your CO and Dylan as your 2IC. They are in charge and the law of that unit." She turned and looked at Dylan. "Dylan you have been cleared for active duty once again so you are to return to your normal training and eating schedule. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very good go to the barracks and then you are to go immediately to mess. Am I clear?"

This time all four answered, "Yes ma'am."

"Dismissed." All four turned quickly and left the office. Dylan sprinted off towards the barracks. The other three could barely keep within 3 feet of her. When they got to the barracks, Dylan and Syl showed Max and Alec where everything was located. They showed them where they would be bunking and let them put their new uniforms away before heading back out the doors. They walked to the mess hall and showed Max and Alec how to get their food. Then they made their way over to their usual table. Zack saw them coming and stood up. The others at the table looked at him confused until they followed his gaze. Then they all stood up. As soon as Max had put her food on the table she was embraced by sibling after sibling. They all hugged Alec too to let him know that he was just as much family. They all sat down to eat even though no one was really hungry. They were too excited to catch up with each other.

Max looked at Tinga and could barely keep back her tears. "I thought you were dead at least you were the last time I saw you."

"No I wasn't it was actually a medicine to feign death. They didn't realize it would be you trying to rescue me too, just Zack. Anyway they moved me here with my son and husband and Dylan of course. Brin was also here. Then we found the rest and brought them back here to the new main base. Since you blew up the old one this one took center stage. Might I add, all came back on their own free will."

Max smiled and then looked at Zack and became serious. "Are you still robotic Zack?"

"No they managed to flush my body with stem cells and got rid of all of the metal. I'm 100% me again."

"Oh thank god."

"As much as catching up has been fun, it is time to start training. Guys we have hand to hand today." He looked at Dylan.

She quickly jumped in. "Hey before you tell me I have to sit the side lines, I have been cleared for active duty again so skipping training is not an option." Zack just shook his head. He was sort of glad she could fight today. Reassert her position in the unit.

"Okay let's go then." The entire group got up and jogged to the training area set up for them. They then circled the mats. First up came Zane and Krit. They were an even fight. The instructor stopped the fight because it wasn't getting anywhere. Then it was Jondy and Brin. Jondy kept easily getting Brin to the mat her problem was keeping her down. Brin was really fast. That battle was declared a draw as well. Then Dylan was called to fight against Alec.

The instructor looked at Alec, "494 piece of advice don't hold back anything. She is one hell of a fighter." Alec looked hesitant, but he saw that everyone was relaxed and that it seemed to be normal training. He got into a fighting stance and the instructor blew the whistle. He was about to lunge forward when all of a sudden he felt a foot to his chest. He fell to the ground as all the wind came out of him. He jumped up and tried to strike again with no avail. He was back on the ground in less than a second. Immediately he felt the feeling of being rolled over. Dylan was squatting next to him checking his pulse. She stood up.

"He's good, just knocked the wind out of him." She looked back down and extended out her hand. Alec grabbed it and stood up. Everyone was there looking at him.

The instructor chuckled, "I told you she was one hell of a fighter. You'll get back in the game don't worry." Dylan and Alec walked off the mat and watched the rest of the fights play out. Max too had her ass handed to her in her fight. Alec had to admit to himself that before he saw Dylan as someone to protect, now he saw her as a leader and someone not to piss off.

XXX

After they finished hand to hand they went to lunch. After lunch they were heading to the rifle range when an instructor walked up to the group. "874, the director wants to see you for your usual meeting. The rest of you back to training." Dylan nodded to the group and left. Max and Alec followed the rest unit, but were mildly confused.

"What does he mean by usual meeting?" Max asked as curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Dylan meets with the director at least once a month to do something. Further than that we have no clue," Zack told her. They made it to the rifle range and Zack instructed everyone on what to do.

XXX

"874 reporting Ma'am."

"Ah, Dylan hello. So let's cut to the chase. Anymore of the runes pop up anywhere??"

"No ma'am not since last time."

"Well that's not surprising. Well I want to check out the old ones again." Dylan sat in the chair, ready for the usual exam. The director looks her over and is wondering if they are missing something important. Oh well she'll figure it out later.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okay so what did you think about me throwing the runes in again?? It's always been in my head that the runes needed to be seen more than they were…


	13. Chapter 13

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally can use my computer again after two or three crashes. If I still have any readers I apologize and will try and not make an update take that long again. Here is Chapter 13.

XXXXXX

Unit 1 was in the woods doing an escape and evade mission. There job was to get to a rendezvous point without getting caught by Unit 4. They decided to break up into teams of two to make it to the point. Since their unit sized in at 11 Zack and Dylan were discussing whether to make a group of three or to have someone go solo. "I say we make a group of three," Zack states.

"I have to disagree. It would be much more logical to have a solo person."

"Explain."

"Well for example I can fly from tree branch to tree branch even at the upper more brittle branches. Not only could I get to the rendezvous point undetected, but I can easily go help a group that runs into trouble."

"Damn you and logic," he sighs, "Okay, but we need a signal that everyone can use in case something happens."

"Does everyone know bird calls?"

"Yeah we all took it. The only one I think we all remember is the crow."

"Then use that and I will use a red tail hawk call to let you know that I am going to make my way over."

"Sounds good. Okay Unit huddle up. Here is the plan when they say go we are breaking into pairs and Dylan will be going solo. Object, go as fast as possible. If you get into trouble or spotted, caw like a crow. If able to help Dylan will call back as a hawk."

Dylan took over, "Teams are as such. Zack and Syl, Krit and Zane, Brin and Max, Tinga and Alec, Jace and Jondy, get ready to go." As soon as the instructor shot his gun off Unit 1 dispersed. Max watched as Dylan scrambled up a tree with ease and disappeared.

Brin laughed, "She has many hidden talents. Come on lets go." Max nodded and the two ran off. Max still saw Dylan as someone to protect, but that was about to change. Soon enough Brin and Max had been compromised. They had been spotted. Brin let off a quick caw and continued to dodge attacks. Max was dodging while looking for a weak spot in their lines. Problem was she couldn't see one. Then she heard it, the shriek of a hawk. Dylan was on her way. Less than two minutes later, all of the attackers were on the ground.

Out of nowhere Dylan appeared and showed them an easy escape route. Before she scrambled back up a tree she said, "Now I am happy for the assignment where I had to be a bowling instructor." With that she was gone. Max now knew why she was SIC and no longer felt that she needed to watch out for her 24/7.

XXX

Dylan had just reentered the canopy when she heard another caw. It sounded like Tinga. She sent out her hawk call and went hopping in the direction she heard it. She slid down to get a better look. She was hiding behind a tree behind the enemy. She saw they had Tinga and Alec cornered. She looked over their formation and saw an immediate weakness. They were so focused on Tinga and Alec that they didn't notice her at all. Tinga caught her eye and Dylan signaled for her to be ready to run. Alec looked over and saw the signal. The next thing he saw was the gutsiest thing he had probably ever seen. Dylan purposely made one of her attacks obvious. This caused the others to change focus. They took off after Dylan who ran. By the time they realized what she planned, she had gotten them lost. Dylan had led them to a place where it was impossible to get a sense of direction. They would probably be stuck there all night. Dylan flew through the tree tops.

XXX

It was almost ending time and Unit 1 braced themselves for the entrance of the Director. They had all made it to the rendezvous point. They felt bad for Unit 4 because they would probably be punished, especially since the Colonel was checking on them, but at least none of them would. The gun fired and they could hear a humvee moving through the forest. It soon stopped. The Director got out. "599 what is your count?"

"11 went in Ma'am and 11 made it to rendezvous." She couldn't hide her surprise. No team had ever gotten all of their members to rendezvous. Especially when the other team was twice as big as they were.

"How did that happen?" Her radio picked up a call, "Hold that statement. Renfro."

"It's Lydecker. We have a problem."

"What happened?" Renfro asked agitated. This was not good.

"6 members of Unit 4 are missing."

"WHAT!!! 6 MEMBERS???" She yelled.

Dylan stepped forward, "Permission to speak ma'am."

"Granted," She said still angry.

"They are currently located 7 clicks North of here in the dense part of the forest where direction senses are nonexistent."

"Go get them Deck. Renfro out." She didn't have to repeat because her hand was on the button. "Now how did you manage to all get here?"

Zack answered, "874 formulated a strategy ma'am. It definitely worked."

She looked at Dylan expectantly. "We broke the unit into pairs and I ran solo. We had a signal for when a pair got into trouble and I would go help out."

"I'm guessing that is how the 6 Unit 4 members ended up out there?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well you guys are dismissed for the night. Return to your Barracks." The team saluted and headed back. As they were heading back Dylan rolled up her sleeves. She was walking next to Zane and he noticed something on her arm.

"Hey Dylan what is that?"

"Oh nothing." She quickly started to roll down her sleeves. Not before Alec caught a glimpse though.

Alec leaned over and whispered into Max's ear, "She has the same runes as you." Max looked at him confused for a second. Then the realization dawned on her and she walked up to Dylan. Discreetly she pulled down her glove and showed Dylan her hand. Dylan just looked at it. The she said, "That explains a lot."

XXXXXX

What is going to happen now???? Anyone want to see something in particular happen????


	14. Chapter 14

TEHE I'm back and I don't think I said it for a while so I'll say it again. I do not own Dark Angel. As you can tell I like to see inside Manticore and the show didn't so… No lawsuits please…

XXXXXX

The rest of the unit looked at them confused, Rather than explain to the rest of the team Dylan just said, "Let's get back to the barrack and get cleaned up. Then get into another uniform and meet me in the lounge. By the way just to be clear that is an order and not a request." Max nodded and they kept walking. The rest of the unit minus Alec looked very confused. They wanted to ask questions, but it was obvious that it was not the time.

They made it back to the barracks and most of them got showered and ready to go to mess. They all met in the lounge with Max and Dylan. They decided to head to mess early so they walked out. About half way there Dylan spoke up, "Max come with me." That was all she said and they immediately veered off from the group leaving no time for questions. They walked into the main building and up to the Director's door. Max looked nervous, but Dylan said, "Relax your not in trouble." She then proceeded to knock on the door.

"Enter," They did and then stood at attention. "Dylan what is this about?"

"Ma'am I figured out the mystery to the rest of the runes." She gestured to Max.

"Max do you mind taking a seat and showing me?"

"No ma'am," She took off her shirt and showed the Director.

"I see okay let me take some pictures and analyze these so you can get back to dinner." She took a few shots. "Dismissed." The two saluted and left. While they were walking to the mess hall Max decided to ask Dylan about her runes.

"So you have had these for a while?"

"Yeah you?"

"Kinda. How come you haven't told anybody?"

" Because they wouldn't be happy. You very well know that the runes say that the point of our creation is to save the down trodden and weak. "

"Ah I can see where not wanting you to go into a fight to the death is not the best thing for you to tell them."

"Yeah, but Zane saw and I'm pretty sure I'll have to now. Damn the secret was good while it lasted."

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll be there with you the whole way. One more question, how the hell were you so fast in the trees?"

"Well Alec forgot to mention I am also part flying squirrel, monkey, dolphin, and bird." They laughed and then walked into mess late.

One of the instructors called them out, "452, 874 Why are you late? Down to Psy-ops with you."

"We were with the Director Sir," Dylan replied.

"I will be checking on that. In the mean time go eat."

In unison they replied, "Yes Sir." They walked to the table with their trays trying to keep from laughing. The rest of the table noticed.

"What's so funny?" Zack asked. He was in the need of a good laugh.

"The dumb ass instructor tried to send us to Psy-ops for being late." With that said the entire table was trying not to laugh. Max and Dylan sat down to eat.

"Dylan we were…" Zane started to say.

Dylan cut him off, "Not here." He nodded. There was an obvious undertone that was saying that it better be dropped for the time being. They all started eating and there was an uncomfortable silence at the table. No one really knew what to say though.

Zack decided to break the silence with a question that had been on his mind for a while. "What exactly did you do the few days you were in TC Dylan?"

"Oh I helped Max with her duties and explored when I wasn't gathering information. Out of TC missions were amusing. Like when we had to go chasing after the Gila monster."

"Oh I know especially when he went into the asylum. That was way to close for comfort," Max said.

Alec added, "We were really lucky White wasn't there."

"Whoa wait you guys have to expand. Not all of us were there," Syl intervened the trip down memory lane.

"There was a non-x-series that I fondly call the Gila monster because he reminds me of the lizard from animal studies. He freaked out after someone spooked him. I ran after him while Max and Alec happened to be overseeing the sentry change. They saw me running and came after me. They were asking me what was going on. I just yelled Gila on the lamb. That was all it took. It took us in to the familiar's territory. We luckily got out unseen." Dylan started laughing.

"Holy Hell," Brin said. Max and Alec started laughing along with Dylan.

Max said, "Okay now you have one of our stories now you have to tell us one of yours."

They all sat there and then Jondy goes, "Hey Dylan do you remember the mission where you and I had to act as strippers and you broke protocol?"

"That was one hilarious mission."

Alec gasped, "Wait, WHAT?"

Jondy continued, "We were sent on a mission to get some information from two men. They had a love for strip clubs. They went to the not so legal ones because they had a preference for those of the younger age and their older sisters. They were also fairly particular about the girls that they picked. Dylan and I pretty much fit their types to a T so we were sent. We managed to seduce the men and convince them to come to the private rooms. They wanted to share a room, which was no surprise. Well we were supposed to seduce the information out of them. Unfortunately the one who started with Dylan decided he was going to try and shove his penis in her mouth. Safe to say she was not happy. Even though she knew the mission could take a disgusting turn, which was too far. I and the other man heard a small shriek and look over. Dylan has a knife to his penis demanding the information. Safe to say they both gave it up. No clue what happened after we left, but I don't think they returned to that club." Everyone started laughing after the story was over.

"Temper got the better of you?" Zack asked.

"Hey it was too far. I got psy-ops for failure to comply for with orders, but it was worth it."

Brin decided to continue, "Hey Tinga, how about our escapade down to Mexico to see if we could find Jace?"

"Oh yeah the drinking, getting our asses kicked by our sister."

"Wait Jace kicked your asses? You never told me that," Zack quipped.

"Yeah, she caught us by surprise. She thought we were there to take her by force because of course we were in uniform since it was a retrieval mission and not an undercover one," Tinga said.

Brin added, "When we finally got a chance to explain she apologized and came without a fuss. Cam at her hip, arm in arm with Victor. We learned not to let our guards down on sibling hunting again." Jace laughed and the rest of the table followed suit. It made the next silence much more comfortable.

After dinner they made their way back to the barracks. They all sat in the sitting room. Then Zack said, "Alright, I'm sorry, but I am part feline what is Zane asking you about and why are Alec and Max not as confused as the rest of us?"

"He would be asking me about these," She rolled up her sleeves, "and I believe it is up to them as to why they are not confused."

Zack looked at her arm carefully, "What are they?"

It was Max that answered, "Those would be ancient runes and as for why Alec and I are not confused we have seen them before."

Syl asked, "Where?"

Max rolled up her sleeves, "On me."

Jondy being the analyst of the group asked, "What do they mean?"

Dylan sighed and delved into the long explanation, "They are the writings of an ancient language. They are a prophecy that only Max and I can fulfill. Somehow we each got half of the prophecy. Do you remember our last mission Brin? The familiars we have been after?" Brin and the rest of the family nodded. Dylan continued, "They are a breeding cult bent on destroying the weak of the world."

"Okay?" Jondy prodded.

"It is Max's and my job to save them."

"Well when is it supposed to happen?"

"No clue."

Zack intervened the fight that he senses is coming, "Well we'll cross that bridge when we get there. As of now we should get to bed it is late."

"I agree. Good night." Dylan ran up the stairs and Max soon followed hoping to avoid the barrage of questions like Dylan. Alec wasn't far behind. Syl shook her head and laughed. Dylan was only ready for lights out when it suited her. She also knew that due to the shark DNA she would not be sleeping. Syl went up to talk to Dylan alone and see if there was anything bugging her. She was not ready for another melt down and she feared the next one would be catastrophic. When she went into Dylan's room she didn't see her. It scared her since they were not allowed to be out on the grounds after lights out. Syl ran into the hallway and straight into Max.

"Whoa Syl where's the fire?"

"Sorry Max it is just that Dylan is not in her room and well you know the rules."

"Yeah that isn't good." She walked into Dylan's room.

Syl called after her, "Where are you going?"

"To see if I can find any clues as to where she went."

"Good idea." Syl followed Max in and they both started to look around. Max looks at the window.

"Is there any way to the roof besides scaling the side of the building?"

"Yeah, but no one goes up there. There is no reason to."

"Well I have a hunch that she is on the roof. Go look there. I assume you want to talk to her right?"

"Yeah, Why are you so sure she is on the roof?"

"Because whenever I want to be alone that is where I go. Somewhere high and isolated."

"Thanks Max."

"No problem, if she's not there let me know and we will go find her together."

"Okay," Syl answers and then heads to the roof entrance. Sure enough sitting on the edge of the air stack is Dylan. She walks up and thinks about what she is going to say.

* * *

Woot!!! I am trying to update faster, I'm sorry, please review. I am starting to get writer's block so anything you guys would like to see would be awesome. Well I should at least try and get started on 15 after that not so cliff hangar ending.


	15. Sorry

AN:

I am very sorry and I swore I was never going to make one of these a chapter, but my computer has had other plans. It is continually malfunctioning and deleting documents. I am going to have to by a USB drive and save the chapters to that. In the mean time if anyone has any suggestions as to where they would like to go I welcome them. Also if anyone would like to write a chapter or a paragraph to be put into a story let me know and then send it to me. I really want to get these stories alive again so I am willing to try anything. Please be patient with me and please stick with me. I am planning to kick into overdrive and write multiple chapters as soon as my computer stops being evil and my life frees up. The second happening before the first, but I can type anywhere. Sorry for rambling, but I really want you to stick with me!!


End file.
